Obi Wan's 1st thanksgiving
by DataKenobi05
Summary: It's Obi-Wan's 1st thanksgiving, awwwww. Had to change the rating, one small swear word. Nothing big. complete
1. Thanksgiving

Obi-Wan's First Thanksgiving  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing  
  
SUMMARY: OBI-WAN IS A YEAR OLD AND CELEBRATING HIS FIRST THANKSGIVING WITH MACE AND QUI-GON. NON-SLASH.  
  
The Story  
  
A small woman in her older ages of life was standing in a crowed room full of young jedi. The children were between the ages of one to five years old. The woman didn't seem to mind all the little children running and screaming. She was waiting for some of them to be taken by jedi nights and masters to celebrate Thanksgiving.  
  
"Master Ananda?"  
  
The woman turned slowly, almost as if she was worried something would happen to the children if she took her eyes off them.  
  
"Well Qui-Gon Jinn. How nice of you to stop by to see your old mother." She said and turned to the big jedi standing behind her, hugging him tightly.  
  
The tall jedi smiled and hugged back.  
  
"Aren't you everyone's mom?"  
  
"Well, that's besides the point."  
  
Qui-Gon felt a small presence and a little hand grab his robe, trying to stand. Looking down, Qui-Gon saw a very young boy no older then a year.  
  
"Ahh, I see your little initiate has already found you. Have a good holiday Qui-Gon, you too my little Obi-Wan." Ananda said and turned to the other children.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the boy who let go of his robe and held his hands up. The master caught him before he fell.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan." he said and the little boy smiled.  
  
"Do you want to come over and have lunch with me and Master Windu?"  
  
The little boy just nodded and hugged the big mans neck.  
  
"I will bring Obi-Wan back tomorrow morning Ananda." Qui-Gon called and headed for his quarters with the little boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking to the door Qui-Gon palmed it open. As soon as he walked in Obi-Wan started to squirm around obviously wanting down. The master put him down lightly on the carpet and watched as the little boy moved as fast as he could crawl. Straight for the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think so little one." Qui-Gon said and scooped him up. The boy tried to fight him, but with mo prevail, so he did the next best thing which was pulling on the masters long hair.  
  
"Ouch! Obi-Wan!"  
  
The little boy just laughed and pulled harder. Qui-Gon was unable to hear the door open through his screams of pain and Obi-Wan's laughter.  
  
"Umm Qui-Gon I'm here."  
  
"Good, help me get this little sith off me!"  
  
Mace Windu walked over and watched Obi-Wan pull on Qui-Gon's hair.  
  
"That is the funniest thing I've ever seen! A big powerful jedi like you are too stupid to realize that initiates like to pull hair."  
  
"This is Inot/I funny Mace! Help me!"  
  
"Okay, okay." He said and pulled Obi off.  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem Qui." Mace said and sat on the couch with the one year old who was curiously looking at his lightsaber.  
  
"I don't think so little guy." Mace said and took his lightsaber of his hilt and put it on the table.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Just watch him Mace, I'm going to check the food."  
  
"Yeah okay." He said, not really paying attention and turning on the holovision.  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan who was too interested in one of Qui-Gon's robes to get into any trouble. Or so he thought.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I have been working on my website and it's coming along quit good I think. Go visit it please! The link is below 


	2. Mace's Lightsaber

Obi-Wan's First Thanksgiving  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"What?! I can't believe it!"  
  
Mace Windu was sitting on Qui-Gon Jinn's couch watching a game similar to an ancient game of football. At his outburst, a young boy turned his attention to the dark skinned man sitting there, looking like he was about to punch the holovision.  
  
Obi-Wan then stood, supporting himself on the side of the couch.  
  
"Look at his arm! His ARM!" The jedi, not being his cool collected self, slammed a fist on to the table which shook his lightsaber slightly. That caught the boys eye and he smiled happily to himself.  
  
"Mace? What's the matter?" Qui-Gon walked out of the kitchen and into the common area, just in time to see Obi-Wan reach for the lightsaber.  
  
"MACE!" The big jedi ran to the little initiate and took the saber from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were supposed to be watching Obi-Wan!" He said flashing his eyes toward the other.  
  
"Well he was fine just a minute ago. Ummm, Qui-Gon."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Look. . . look."  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and saw Obi-Wan's face droop and his eyes tear up. But what really got the master moving was the fact that the boys lungs seemed to be bottomless pits as Obi-Wan kept inhaling.  
  
"No! Obi-Wan it's okay, don't cry."  
  
Suddenly the two elder jedi put their hands to their ears as the boy screamed bloody murder.  
  
"No Obi-Wan it's okay. Here look." Qui-Gon held a stuffed bear in front of him but the boy yelled louder.  
  
Looking around, Qui-Gon noticed how Mace was just sitting there.  
  
"Well don't just sit there, HELP ME!"  
  
As the other jedi stood, he got his legs tangled in a blanket and he fell, flat on his face.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it!"  
  
A noise came out of Obi-Wan and the little boy rubbed his tears and went to jump on the fallen master.  
  
"No!" Mace yelled and tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't obey the command, and as fast as he could run without falling he ran an shot his arms up into the air and. . . .jumped.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You get what you deserve."  
  
"This is what I deserve? You're a little harsh don't you think?" Mace said as he stood, bringing the laughing initiate with him.  
  
"Yep, you should have watched him better."  
  
"Yeah well not like you were any help."  
  
"I was making lunch and, it's done." Qui-Gon said then put up a hand to stop his friend. "Let me set the table first."  
  
"You mean," he stopped and looked at the child in his arms "you're going to leave me with. . . this!"  
  
"Sure, why not? Or, cant you handle him?" Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.  
  
"It's not that I cant handle him, it's just that ouch!"  
  
Qui-Gon was just about crying with laughter as he saw Mace wrestle with the boy who, like he could with Qui-Gon, found no hair on his head so he went for the next best thing. The ears and nose.  
  
"Qui-Gon please help me!"  
  
"Well, I'm surprised you can let an initiate fool you. Usually masters are smart enough to realize they like to pull on the nose and ears when no hair is present."  
  
The jedi had finally got Obi-Wan away from his face and held him at arms length.  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan, who laughed.  
  
"Well, you can sit him in his lift chair while we get ready to eat."  
  
"That's the best idea you've had in a long time Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and followed Mace into the kitchen.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. ObiWan and Food

Chapter 3~ Food and Obi-Wan  
  
Mace put Obi-Wan into his lift chair before turning his attention to the food on the counter.  
  
Qui-Gon was getting the plates and silverware out of the cupboards making sure he put them a safe distance away from Obi-Wan.  
  
"What's for desert?"  
  
"Pie." Qui-Gon said indicating the oven.  
  
"Smells good." Mace said and went to open the door.  
  
"Dont even think about it! I have everything perfect."  
  
Mace backed away but stole a look when he thought Qui-Gon wasnt looking.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed and clapped his tiny hands together.  
  
"What are you laughing at squirt?"  
  
The young initiate pointed to the master and laughed again.  
  
"He thinks it's funny that you are getting into trouble like he does sometimes. Right Obi-Wan?"  
  
As Qui-Gon looked over at him two big eyes were looking at him, hands nicely folded in his lap.  
  
"What are you up to?" The jedi asked looking at the little one in the chair.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his hands up to show Qui-Gon he had nothing to hide. Yet the elder master  
  
walked over to him and looked around the sides of the chair. Nothing.   
  
"Okay Obi-Wan I give up." He said and his fingers ended up tickling the boy.  
  
Mace turned around to the table with the last plate of food and sat it down.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head Mace sat down and looked at the two.  
  
"Well are we done rough housing Qui? I would like to eat sometime today."  
  
Obi-Wan was still laughing when the large master sat in his own chair and got his and Obi-Wan's plate ready.  
  
~*~  
  
The food was delicious and the pie Qui-Gon had made was perfect.  
  
"Why dont you quit your day job and come cook for me Qui?"  
  
"If I did that and Yoda asked me why I quit the order and I tell him you influenced me, what do you think will happen? Hmm?"  
  
The council member thought about it then looked at Obi-Wan who had spread pie all over his face and was working on the small table infront of him.  
  
"You know what I think? I think Obi-Wan is making a mess."  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and went over to the small initiate to clean his face.  
  
Mace stood to rid the table of dishes and extra food.  
  
Helping his friend, Qui-Gon walked to the sink. From behind the two, a small noise was heard.  
  
"I think it's time for a little boy to get his pajamas on and go to sleep."  
  
Imediately Obi-Wan shook his head and covered his face with his messy hands. Qui-Gon had the task of cleaning the boy once more.  
  
"Well, I will leave you to get that little thing to bed. Good luck." Mace said and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me little guy." Qui-Gon said and watched Obi-Wan rub his tired eyes again. Picking the boy up, Qui-Gon sat in his chair and started to rock him.  
  
"Nig nig."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled down at the boy and called a blanket over to him using the force.  
  
"Good night Obi-Wan."  
  
~END~ 


End file.
